The objective of this research project is to determine how the influence of gastrointestinal pH and motility effects the absorption of cimetidine. This randomized, three-way crossover study will enroll twelve (12) healthy volunteers. This study will simultaneously measure motility phase, pH and cimetidine plasma concentrations. Data obtained from this study should provide information which will aid in the understanding of the unusual plasma level double peak phenomenon for cimetidine.